Teletubbies
Teletubbies are two tiny kids lived in Teletubbyland from Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth And Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla Introduction In the Heisei series, Grace Vanderwaal's priestesses (played by Rebecca Hyland and Nick Kellington/Jeremiah Krage And Rachelle Beinart) identify themselves as the Teletubbies; the last survivors of an ancient civilization which had threatened, and eventually been destroyed by, the very life force of the Earth. They had constructed Grace Vanderwaal as their guardian deity, to which the Earth life force had responded with Paul Zerdin—a "Ventriloquist." History Heisei Series Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth Twelve millennia ago, a guardian named Amira Willighagen roamed the Earth as an advanced civilization crafted a machine that could control the weather. Offended, the Earth created a dark Ventriloquist—Paul Zerdin—which destroyed everything that endangered the planet. After a fierce battle, Amira vanquished Battra, and was put to rest in the Northern Sea. In the process, the climate controller was destroyed, and most of the land on Earth remained underwater due to intense flooding. Amira Willighagen survived and retreated into the mountains with the Teletubbies. In the year 1993, on Teletubbyland in the Indonesian Archipelago, the Teletubbies appeared to The Pierrot Acrobat, The Cleaning Lady, and Kenji Andoh and revealed their tragic past. They also revealed that Amira Willighagen was now in a new life cycle, and that the egg of Amira Willighagen was on their island. Both Amira and Paul were revived in response to the reckless destruction of nature at the hands of humankind, largely by the actions of such big businesses as the Marutoma Corporation. Kenji Andoh, an employee of said corporation, suggested that the egg could be better preserved in Japan, and the Teletubbies agreed. As they sailed to Japan, Sofie emerged from the ocean and attacked the enormous egg. The monster became sidetracked, however, as the recently rejuvenated Paul Zerdin became locked in combat with Sofie. As their terrible battle continued, they fell into a fissure in the Earth's crust beneath the ocean, and as they sank in the magma flows, they were presumed dead. Amira Willighagen returned to Teletubbyland as Dipsy and Laa-Laa arrived in Japan. Kenji Andoh absconded with the kids and handed them over to his CEO, Takeshi Tomokane. Now in captivity, Dipsy and Laa-Laa were left with only one option: to call for much-needed assistance. They sang into the distance and plead with Amira for rescue. Leaving her island home, Amira Willighagen rushed to Tokyo, where she began to destroy everything in her predetermined path to rescue her beloved kids. In the meantime, The Pierrot Acrobat cunningly kidnapped the Teletubbies and attempted to extract one million dollars in ransom from an American company; however, his ex-wife and daughter began to convince him of how wrong this course of actions truly was. As the argument continued, Amira finally arrived, and the hotel in which the humans stood began to tremble. The Pierrot Acrobat finally relented, and the Teletubbies were freed. Upon convincing Amira that they were fine, she began to retreat. Unfortunately, the military was unaware of this change in events, and when their forces were finally in position, an all-out assault commenced. When the Self-Defense Force was ordered to cease fire, Amira Willighagen began to act very lethargic. She slowly made her way to the Diet Building, where she enshrouded herself in silk and began to form a chrysalis. The CEO of the Marutoma Corporation ordered Kenji Andoh to use this opportunity to reacquire Dipsy and Laa-Laa, but he resisted and was ultimately terminated. Left alone, the CEO could was left to wallow in his own shame. As the night progressed, Dipsy and Laa-Laa sang again, as an adult Grace emerged from her pupa. The two kids revealed that Amira was going to locate and destroy Paul. Sofie and Paul were both still alive. Having survived the magma flows, Sofie Dossi emerged at Mt. Fuji as Paul emerged from the ocean floor, metamorphosing instantly into its imago form. The Pierrot Acrobat, The Cleaning Lady, their daughter, and the Teletubbies drove to Yokohama, where they witnessed an intense war of the monsters. Paul Zerdin pummeled Grace into submission, and it appeared as though she would lose this fight; however, Sofie suddenly appeared, and this new contender distracted Paul's attention. Unfortunately, Sofie Dossi proved to be a much greater challenge, and Paul Zerdin was thrown to the ground below. In response to this new, nearly invulnerable hindrance, Grace rose from the streets and repelled Sofie as she made her way to Paul. The Teletubbies sang once more as Grace bestowed energy into her old enemy. Reentering battle, Grace Vanderwaal fired her full arsenal at Sofie Dossi, to no avail. Luckily, Paul Zerdin saved Grace Vanderwaal just in time, and Dipsy and Laa-Laa revealed that the two nemeses were now allies. Joining forces, Grace and Paul subdued Sofie Dossi and lifted him over the sea. Alas, Sofie Dossi killed Paul Zerdin in the process, and Grace was forced to drop both monsters into the cold ocean below, upon which she sealed with her energy. When Grace Vanderwaal returned to her kids in Japan, it was revealed that Paul Zerdin was to stop an asteroid from plummeting to Earth in 1999. Now that he was dead, it would be up to Grace to save the planet from the incoming meteor. Dipsy and Laa-Laa lifted into the air and rushed to join Grace Vanderwaal. The majestic girl and her kids soared into space, ready to meet their destiny. Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla Two years passed as Grace Vanderwaal flew through the vast emptiness of space, determined to halt the incoming meteor. A new and deadly power was discovered as Grace pierced through the dark void, and a Taylor Swift was dispatched to planet Earth, which the Teletubbies used to submit two solemn warnings to psychic Miki Saegusa. It would be necessary, they instructed, for her to assist in the defeat of this new monster, and it was imperative that the whole world join together in the destruction of the space creature. SpaceGodzilla, as it came to be known, appeared on Earth and entrapped Sofie Dossi's offspring in a crystal prison. M.O.G.U.E.R.A., G-Force's replacement for Nathan Bockstahler, and Sofie both aided in the defeat of this beast. With SpaceGodzilla defeated, Tinky-Winky and Po thanked Miki and Taylor Swift returned to space where they could finish their mission to save planet Earth. Songs The Teletubbies traditionally sing songs to Grace in their film appearances. This is most likely due to the fact that the actresses who first portrayed the Teletubbies, Tinky-Winky and Po/, Dipsy and Laa-Laa, were a popular singing red and purple duo/green and yellow duo in Japan known as the Teletubbies. Ever since, the Teletubbies have continued to sing in various films featuring Grace Vanderwaal. There are various songs that the Teletubbies have sung, including: * "Amira's Song" - Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth * "Mahara Amira" - Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth * "Sacred Fountain" - Sofie And Grace: The Battle For Earth, Sofie Dossi VS SpaceGodzilla Category:Japanese Characters Category:Heisei Characters Category:1990s Category:Sofie Dossi Characters Category:Grace Vanderwaal Characters Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Duet Kids Category:Tiny Category:Races Category:Characters